the ball that granma gave
by hippysquirrel
Summary: i get a dragon ball on my birthday and then the Z-fighters come to help me find the other six.....
1. Default Chapter

The beginning  
  
One morning on a warm may morning I was on the couch thinking of what I was going to get for my birthday . I was so exited! So now it was the party and I got lots of neat stuff . Then I got a glimpse of my last present it was golden with stars. I got a shock in the head it was a dragonball ! I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was shing in gold it was cool!  
  
I had kissed everyone ,got all my present and ran to my room with the phone. 


	2. the uncounter

The encounter  
It was the z fighters in my room! I could not believe my eyes. It was so cool and they were supersayen. They looked at me in an awkward fashion .  
  
Where are we kakarot ,said the tall one ,is this the fourth dimension  
  
No, it's this third dimension ,said a familiar voice, and we are in this boys room !  
  
What's up, shouted Trunks, its Marco remember in the year 1999 he brought back home and dende gave him supersayen powers !  
  
So he is ,said Vegeta in a loud and proud manner , you are the boy that built the time capsule for us .  
  
Bulma wanted to meet you but when the gates to the third dimension were closed she was very disappointed. he said with a grin .  
  
What brings you to the third dimension ? I said puzzled  
  
We have to get the dragonballs before the evil villains do or else they will wish to be brought back to life and with immortality too. said Goten  
  
Well we have a start ,said Alicia in triumph, we have the four star dragonball  
  
As soon as Goku heard that he went straight to ask me how I got it .  
  
I had told him that I got from my grandmother .  
  
He said he gave it to his granddaughter Pan  
  
Pan was my great great-grandmother's name  
  
That meant that I was actually a sayen and not a mortal being ,an that Goku was my ancestor ! How cool !!!!!!!!  
Now we got the radar so let's go find the dragonballs and we all walked out the door and then we flew to the sky , with Alicia on back  
  
THE JOURNEY BEGINS 


	3. the journey

THE JOURNEY  
  
It was a minute when the radar started ringing it was the 3 star dragon ball. Goku and I went ahead ,well with Alicia on my back . I felt like a fling nimbus ,free as a bird, as fast as the speed of light and superhuman .  
  
SSSSSWWWWIIIIISSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Some one was attacking us ! the smoke cleared and it was no other than Goku's brother Raditz ,but he was supersayen 3 and his hair was longer than his body .  
  
I got real mad and I started to unleash an anger that somehow made me strong .I felt lighter and stronger ,I was a supersayen 1,I used the masaika move witch made him drop the dragon ball and I caught just before it fell in the lava and I just don't know how Alicia was able to keep on my back but we heard her screaming she is always scared of heights when I flew back up I saw Goku supersayen5 who just used kaioken times 100000000 on raditz .  
  
He is back in hell where he belongs .he said in triumph ,now we have five more to go .  
  
Well Goku was also surprised that it took me two minutes to transform into a supersayen . He said that if we encounter Frieza to stay out of the battle to let Him ,Vegeta, Goten and Trunks fight it would be safer  
  
Well who is next on the list ? I asked ,  
  
It's ,I think ,Vegeta ,he said confused  
  
But vegeta is with us and it just can't be ,I said in a horrified manner  
  
It was time to face an enemy that was taken away from his old body ,said Goten in fear ,and wants it back .  
  
Everyone looked at vegeta he was kind and stubborn but he still is a good guy .  
  
Well here it is, said Goku ,  
  
Then out of thin air a shadow came out of Vegeta it was just like him exept he looked like he had been seeking revenge on something or someone  
  
I became a gold fighter and got ready to fight everyone became supersayen 3 . 


	4. the battle

THE BATTLE  
  
Shadow vegeta (the shadow that came out of vegeta ) was the same shape as Vegeta but not the same attitude .  
  
It was 2 minutes before anyone had said anything and with a loud scream: How did you get out of my body your not from hell or this dimension? this is impossible! ,Vegeta said with an angry look on his face ,he was red as a tomato and burning out yellow light from his body as if it were steam  
  
I was killed by Frieza remember or should I say you were, said Svegeta( nickname for shadow vegeta ), when you were brought back to life I was banished by king enma, (the judge of hell or heaven ) ,from my body and you were left with the little kindness you had in you!  
  
At hat moment the two fighters went at it with a physical assault . Both got a punch in the face and a jaw breaking pain in their mouth. They both screamed in pain at the exact same time . Now was the time where Vegeta got fed up with playing ,he shout his most powerful attack 'the blaster canon , it's kind of like a spirit bomb but a little less complicating and a lot faster.  
  
You heard it pas you in a second ,it had speed and power at the same time . with a big "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" we heard Svegeta scream in pain and fury but there was one problem . He was reforming his body like an immortal. Vegeta was in serious trouble and he had nowhere to run .  
  
I got mad very mad as I watched Vegeta screaming in pain while was being killed inch by inch .Then at that very moment I was at my limit of anger , I was being surrounded of bleu lighting and gold light, I was a supersayen2 !  
  
Now I will take care of him ,I said to Goku as he looked at me half happy half shocked , he' s a goner for sure .  
  
He nodded ,I gave him Alicia , who was now petrified and happy to see me in ss2 ; As I flew near Vegeta that Alicia and I would make imaginary attacks . it gave me an idea .  
  
'Marine blast ' I cried and with one instant the water came out as a dragon shaped serpent. now to command it , I thought, storm of the IA I yelled and in a second the dragon froze Svegeta in his tracks .  
  
and with that he fell down to the ocean the sea serpent gobbled him up hole . but ten minutes later we hear a burp that shuck the earth it was the 6 star dragon ball that was it now to Frieza and the rest  
  
But we didn't know where to go then the dragon radar went crazy it was a dragon ball coming towards us at full s[peed could it be Frieza or his henchmen  
  
We saw a solid object object in the air .  
  
Is it a plain , said Vegeta.  
  
Is it a bird ,said Goku.  
  
No it's Trunks , said Goten , we wanted to beat Frieza on our own So how did you do ,asked Goten , was he hard to beet .  
  
No I just slashed him with my sword and he was gone ,said Trunks , but he put up quite a fight.  
  
Well after a long day of searching we had already 4 dragon balls  
  
THE JOURNEY CONTINUS ... 


	5. the dragon

The lava dragon  
  
So now we are of to China to get the 5 star dragon ball so we can stop the villains from hell . We were flying over a city in Japan when we heard a scream , it was Alicia that was screaming .  
  
"it's Cell I saw him , she said in horror , here he comes, look out !  
  
We saw something amazing a light that was coming, it was android 18 and Cell but it was when he had already absorbed her brother .  
  
'Help me , she cried as a cylinder opened up and swallowed her up hole.  
  
That was a horrible moment for all of us , Cell was at his complete form. We heard him laugh in an evil way as he gained power every second that passed . Then with one burst of light we saw Cell grow and we could feel all the power going through his body like a tube of ants.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Their was a big explosion in the exact place where Cell was standing , as the smoke cleared and the energy turning into blue sparks we all watched in horror it was the worst thing that could happen to us we could lose the battle and the dragon balls !  
  
I was getting ready to fight when goku said: Marco become SS2 and use that water attack you used on Svegeta the last battle !  
  
I became SS2 and saw that there was no water in sight and we were in the middle of the city with no place to run  
  
So in remembered the attack we made up 'the energy bomb' , it takes your level of power and turns it in to a kind of sphere of power .  
  
"Energy blast" I yelled and in one moment a yellow ball of fire came in my position. Cell was ready to fight me at full strength at any time. I had to come up with the attack that can kill him by him disappearing from this dimension , back to hell, then it hit me we next to an active volcano ! I thought of the lava dragon attack in the blink of in eye , fire burns your skin!  
  
"Lava dragon emerge ",and at that moment we heard that growl from the volcano as it exploded with the blood-red lava dragon in the sky trying to get used to the cold .  
  
" lava meteor blast !", I said in triumph pointing at Cell , "target the being Cell !"  
  
In one second it starts shooting meteor lava rocks out of its mouth . It hit Cell 5 times in a direct hit  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", he said as he burned and he disintegrated to the floor .  
  
'Well done Marco ,said Trunks in joy, you beat him with out touching him.  
  
As we left I saw the ashes of cell and the dragon ball it was the 5 star dragon ball . We continue our journey to China  
  
The journey continues 


End file.
